Missing Scene from Two Minutes to Midnight
by Havz
Summary: Because as much as I love Supernatural, there's never enough hurt!brothers, so I have to get creative! hurt!dean - Spoilers  kinda  till 5x21


Supernatural – Missing Scene from Two Minutes to Midnight

Takes place after the "tussle" with Pestilence. I wrote it because I was a little upset they didn't really have any hurt/comfort after this scene, and I noticed that Dean's middle finger in the ending scene was really crooked, so…yeah.

Please Read and Review!

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, and any recognizable dialogue isn't mine.

* * *

While Castiel was busy killing the demon nurse and Pestilence was screaming over his missing fingers, Dean took the opportunity to secure the ring. He jumped to his feet, helped his little brother up, reached over to the table where the ring was and grabbed it.

"It doesn't matter," Dean looked over to where the Horseman was standing and holding his bleeding hand. "You're too late," Pestilence sneered, and then disappeared in the blink of an eye. Sam, Dean and Castiel looked at each other, still in a state of shock over what just happened.

Dean gazed down at the ring. "Three down, one to go," he muttered. He stuck the ring in his pocket, flinching as his swollen fingers brushed against the coat's material. Then, he glanced over at Castiel. "Cas, that was great work snatching the ring. You okay?"

"Yes, I believe we were cured of the disease when the ring as removed from Pestilence." The now-human Castiel said.

"Okay, can we get out of here and get back to Bobby's before more demons show up?" Sam asked impatiently. He began to walk towards the door, stepping over the body of the demon nurse. Dean and Castiel followed slowly.

Back at the Impala, Dean took the keys out of his pocket and got into his usual driver's seat. Sam took his place in the passenger seat, and Castiel slid in the back. Dean was about to put the keys in the ignition, when he banged his right hand on the gear stick.

"Dammit…" Dean quickly pulled his back to his chest and bit his lip. "Son of a bitch!"

Sam looked over. He had seen Pestilence step on Dean's hand, but in all the excitement towards the end, he had forgotten the sickening crunch his brother's digits had made. "You okay?"

Dean took a deep breath. "Yeah, fine," he said in a gruff voice. But he didn't stop cradling his right hand. Dean was pretty sure the middle one was broken, but wasn't certain about his ring finger. It still hurt like hell, though.

They sat there for a minute or two, before Sam asked, "Do you need me to drive?"

"No!" Dean cried. "It's fine, I can do it."

Sam looked at Castiel, uncertain of what to do. He remembered back to when he had broken a few of his right fingers a few years back, and how almost impossible it was for him to turn the keys or operate the gear shift. Dean didn't let him drive for at least a month. But Sam kept quiet and let his older – but not necessarily wiser –brother do his own thing.

Dean finally grasped the keys in his hand as best he could and tried to stick them in the slot with only his thumb and first finger. _There we go,_ he thought. _Now I just have to turn the ignition on…got it!_

"Um…" Sam began. "Are we planning on going any time soon?" Sam didn't mean to be pushy, but he figured if his brother was going to be stubborn about driving, he could hassle him a little.

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going…" Dean put his two working fingers around the gear shift and tried pulling down to get into drive, but the shift didn't make it past reverse. Grunting, he tried again, but he couldn't get the stick past reverse. "Son of a…"

"Dean, perhaps Sam should –"

"Should what?" Dean glanced in Castiel's direction. He was getting frustrated, and the throbbing in his hand didn't make it any easier.

_God, if looks could kill, _Sam thought. "If you're going to be so stubborn about driving, Will you at least let me splint your finger? We're on a bit of a time crunch in case you forgot…you know, Death, the Apocalypse?"

Dean sat there for a minute and finally admitted defeat. Grunting in pain, he put the car back in park. "Okay, fine. Whatever. Just make it fast," he mumbled.

"Okay, good." Sam looked over in Castiel's direction. "Castiel, will you pass me that first aid kit please?"

Castiel obliged and Sam opened it up, knowing they didn't have an official finger splint in the case. "I can tape them if you want, but there's probably a pen on the floor somewhere…that might be better…" He passed his brother a crush-activated icepack smashed it and began looking around for a pen or something to keep the finger in place.

Dean had finally had it. He threw Sam the keys and got out of the driver's seat. "I don't give a crap anymore, you can drive." Sam slid into his new seat, sighing. Dean stormed across the front of the car and got in the passenger's seat, slamming the door. He couldn't help but let out a little moan as he put the ice pack to his sore and swollen hand.

As Sam put the Impala into drive, he mentioned quietly, "You know, your finger won't heal properly if you don't – oh, really mature Dean!"

Dean let out a little chuckle as he stuck out his now-crooked middle finger in Sam's direction. Even Castiel smiled, because Dean had told him what that offensive signal meant.

"Whatever, man…" Sam rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long car ride.


End file.
